


Buttons

by Mitsukkii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Non-Sexual Age Play, but he aint sleek, keith is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsukkii/pseuds/Mitsukkii
Summary: He may as well be performing neurosurgery with the complexity it seemed he had to move his fingers, in fact that would be a reasonable excuse as to why he wasn’t successful. But no, this wasn’t surgery on the most delicate organ of the human body. He was trying to button his uniform.And the button was winning.





	Buttons

“Son of a fuck!” Keith exclaimed, growing frustrated with his inability to complete the task at hand. It was too early for this.

He may as well be performing neurosurgery with the complexity it seemed he had to move his fingers, in fact that would be a reasonable excuse as to why he wasn’t successful. But no, this wasn’t surgery on the most delicate organ of the human body. He was trying to button his uniform. 

And the button was winning. 

Frustrated tears sprung at the corners of his eyes as he fussed with his shirt for another five minutes, whining at his failed efforts. It wasn’t unexpected for his coordination to be a little clumsy after a long weekend spent little, but there was a reason he was big today and his hands needed to get the memo that he had a very adult meeting in less than half an hour. Whoever decided meetings for world peace should be held at 8:00am was going straight to he- 

A sharp knock on his quarters jolted him from his moping. He rose to go answer the door before pausing, looking down at his lower half. He hadn't managed to wrangle his pants on yet, which usually wouldn’t be a problem because he had no qualms about answering the door in his underwear, but he tended to be a little leaky after being little for so long. 

Which meant he was in a red-lion printed diaper, courtesy of his mom. Lovely. 

“Who is it?” he called out, pulling down the still (to his frustration) unbuttoned front of the uniform.

“Keith are you almost done getting ready? The others are waiting at the bridge.” answered Shiro. 

“Yeah, Im- uh.. Right behind you guys.” Keith said, speed walking to his drawer and throwing out the remaining part of his uniform. A loud CLANG sounded where his belt hadn’t quite made it to the bed. Oh, man he hoped Shiro didn’t hear that, lest he be suspicious that Keith was not in fact, ready to roll.

It must have been his unlucky day because another tentative knock sounded at the door.  
“Hey, is everything okay in there, buddy?” Shiro worried. 

“Everything's fine!” he yelled, because a worried Shiro was not one that would go away and wait with the others, in fact a worried Shiro would-

His door swooshed open as the Captain of the Atlas marched in. “Did you lose your boots agai-” Shiro cut off as he glanced at Keith current wardrobe, eyes traveling to his lower half. Keith flushed red as the older man’s eyebrows rose in understanding. “Oh, Keith.” he cooed. “Do you want me to help you with your buttons?”

Embarrassed that he was so easy to read, Keith shyly nodded as he plopped onto his bed, watching as Shiro gathered the rest of his uniform which was haphazardly strewn across the room. 

“Have you brushed your teeth yet?” 

Keith shook his head and Shiro disappeared into his bathroom, reappearing with a toothbrush with some toothpaste on it. Thrusting it towards Keith in a silent command, he waited expectantly for Keith to accept it and begin brushing.

“I’ll do most of the talking today, I just need you to pretend that you’re in the right headspace to be attending this meeting, ok?” Shiro smiled, patting his knee tenderly. 

“Now let's take care of those buttons.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion fic to a piece I did on tumblr!  
> ->https://mitsukkii.tumblr.com/post/182946673664/sometimes-buttons-are-hard


End file.
